Search for Eden
by mls20012002
Summary: A neoBSG earth 2160 crossover. Two groups of refuges strive to make a new home in a hostile galaxy. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

AN ok I've been thinking about this idea for a while so I decided to do an Earth 2160 neoBSG crossover.

Ok as some people may have noticed from my other story I am never satisfied with sticking to the established plot or timeline when I do a FF so why start now.

Ok the differences to neoBSG are that Roslin won the election and they never settled on new Caprica (I leave it up to your imagination weather the election was fixed or not). So it's AR from then on.

And the change to Earth 2160 is that they didn't abandon the orbital centre when they found the phoenix and the ED commander destroyed the alien power source before his base fell so they couldn't power the gate. So what will happen when these two groups meet up?

Ok before I get to the story I would like to say I welcome all criticism as long as your goal is to show me where I made a mistake or anything along those lines, if your goal on the other hand is to simply spew some abuse then go somewhere else. I'm not forcing you to read it; I just do it for a little fun.

-------------------

**Search for Eden **

-------------------

**Bridge of former LC orbital centre Paris**

"Is there at least anything salvageable?" she asked her friend hoping that the mission wasn't a complete loss.

"I'm afraid not Ariah. It appears that the ED commander had a pair of mini nukes rigged to blow, there was nothing left"

"I know I lost over 200 infantry and the crews of 8 Charon tanks when the base blew. Maybe Michael should have attempted to take the power source while we should have gone after that insane ED commander on the first planet" she replied as she sank back into her seat,

"You don't know that Ariah. The ED commander could have just as easily blown up the base if Major Falkner was leading the attack"

"Thanks lynn but I doubt that we will ever know" she said before turning to one of the officers manning the communications console "Did we hear anything from Major Falkner or Liu Han while I was on the planet?"

"Yes captain, Major Falkner and his men along with Sebastian where able to take out the base commander that was terrorising the refugees from earth, his men surrendered to the Major without a fight after that and Sebastian is currently looking at some ruins. Liu Han reports that he and the Edenites where able to destroy the alien device and are on there way back to rendezvous with the Major" the former ED LT reported.

"Where there any casualties"

"Liu Han reports that he lost 3 men and another 12 are wounded, the Major reports 17 wounded and no fatalities" Ariah listened to the report and was glad that there where only 3 fatalities but wasn't sure how she could look Michael and the others in the eyes and tell them that she failed. "LT, set course for the first planet"

"Course set captain; our ETA is 8 days 18 hours. The Phoenix should beat us there by about 11 hours"

"Understood LT, Lynn your in charge, I'll relive you in 4 hours" she said as she headed for the hatch.

"Make it 12 Ariah, it's been a bad few days and you need the sleep"

She turned to her friend with a sad smile before answering "it's been a bad few months and at least it can't get any worst"

-------------------

**Phoenix council chamber**

**11 days later**

Ariah had hoped that by the time that she met back up with Michael and the others onboard the Phoenix that things would be looking up, but when she said things couldn't get any worst she didn't know how wrong she was.

5 days ago the gate activated and 2 ED Orbital Landers came thru and proceeded to land on the planet and begin attacking Michaels base and the refugee camp. The camps defences were overwhelmed in under an hour but they where able to evacuate most of the civilians and a few dozen of their defence force to Michael's base before their camp fell. Thankful Michael had already relocated his forces to the fortified ED base and taken command of its garrison and defences after he eliminated its insane commanding officer. He was able to hold off the enemy until help arrived 3 days ago when the Phoenix arrived in orbit and used their transporters to deploy 5'000 silver and silver P infantry alongside several dozen heavy battle mechs. After the UCS forces where deployed the ED bases quickly fell and a few more ED offices and infantry decided to defect to the growing band of rebels.

Ariah and most of the other senior members of rebel factions council where seated around the table in the make shift council chamber that had been home to the rebel leadership these last few months waiting for their last member to arrive. After a few more minutes the door opened and Major Falkner entered looking more than a little annoyed "Sorry I'm late; I had to supervise the transfer of Sebastian's cargo".

"I thank you Major Falkner, those relics are of grave importance to us all" Sebastian replied happily either not noticing the majors annoyance or more likely not caring.

"They where rocks Sebastian, why exactly did 4 chunks of rock with alien crap on them require a full military escort"

"I'm sorry for wasting your time major but that alien crap as you call it is actually a detailed map of gates and their surrounding solar systems in this area of space" he replied smugly.

"Will they power the gate?"

"Well of course not".

"Will they tell us how to build a new generator to power it?"

"No they won't" he replied hotly realising where this was going.

"Will they provide any defence when the ED decides to send another ship after us?"

"I think you've made your point Major" Liu Han said cutting of Sebastian's reply. "Now major, how bad where your losses on the planet"

"I lost another 400 men including 28 from my Special Forces unit, the refuges lost over a thousand civilians and just fewer than 800 militia members. We were just lucky the Phoenix arrived when it did or we could have lost a lot more" he replied not looking to happy about the men he lost but knowing it could have been a lot worst.

Liu Han nodded to the major before turning to captain David Hunter of the UCS "you reported that all the remaining refuges and the surviving ED have requested to join us"

Captain Hunter was one of the few UCS sleepers to be awoken after the Edenites and other rebels made contact with the Phoenix's commanding AI ALBUS. "ye, we have almost finished transporting them aboard and the majority of them are going straight into the extra stasis pods onboard either the Phoenix or the new ones we installed onboard the Paris's empty cargo bays"

"How many people do we have now?" asked LT colonel Parnell one of the highest ranking LC officers to defect.

"with the additional 30'000 refuges and 4'000 ED officers we have just over 480'000 civilians, 22'000 ex LC military, 78'000 ex ED military and just under 14'000 Edenites and assorted militias, and that's not including the original 750'000 UCS sleepers" he replied wile glancing at his datapad with all the relevant information on it.

"That's all fine and good but what are we going to do now, without a power source we can't go to Eden and we can't return to Sol, the ED on the other hand can attack us here at will" an ex ED colonel said and a few others around the room started to murmur amongst themselves.

"Not exactly at will, the Io gate dose have a power source but it needs time to recharge after every use" Sebastian said while he was still going over images of the ruins.

"How long until they can send more ships" LT colonel Parnell asked.

"I estimated it would be about 12 days to fully recharge so we have at least a week until we can expect an attack"

"I'd advise that we expect an attack in 5 days to be on the safe side" Captain Hunter said and all of the military members nodded in agreement.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting for now and attempt to find a solution to our currant problem" Liu Han said as he and the other Edenites began to stand.

"Agreed, we will meet again tomorrow at the same time" Ariah said and the rest of the council members began to head for the door.

-------------------

**Phoenix council chamber**

**24 hours later**

"So there's no hope in attempting to power the gate from the Phoenix?" captain Hunter asked as they went over there options again.

"I'm afraid so, we went over the figures a dozen times and they tell us that we would need a ship with 5 times the power output as the Phoenix" Lynn said while looking like she didn't like the answer herself.

"Is it possible to make a power plant on the planet or in orbit to power the gate?" Liu Han asked and several of the LC and the few UCS people started to shake their heads until Sebastian started to speak "I'm afraid not, the Phoenix may be 20 years old but her CF reactors are still state of the art and outperform both the LC and ED reactors by far. To produce a reactor that simply matched her would take her full resources, and to do that we would need to land her and awaken all the sleepers from stasis"

"If we did that we'd never get of the planet again. The reason we waited until both the ED and LC had already left for mars before leaving was that the power requirements of placing 750'000 people in stasis and preparing to use the main engine to leave orbit would have left the phoenix defenceless, if we landed the Phoenix then we could never safely leave as long as there was the possibility of coming under attack" replied captain Hunter.

"Ok, there are not enough resources in system to fight of the ED indefinitely, sooner or later we would run out of materials and when that happens, the ED would win. We also can't power the gate so that's not an option either. So if any of you have any bright ideas, now would be the time" Major Falkner said, he was getting impatient at having been sitting there for over an hour while nothing was getting done.

"I do have an idea, but I doubt that any of you will like it." Sebastian said after a short silence.

"Why do you say that?"

He turned to the ED captain before answering "because I don't like the idea that much. But at this point we don't have too many options available"

"True, we don't. What is your idea?" Liu Han said and Sebastian began to explain his plan.

"Are you out of your bloody mind? You think I'm letting you freeze my ass while we take a 600 year trip to the nearest star!"

"Calm down Michael, I don't like this idea any more than you do" Ariah who was seated on his left said while placing a hand on his arm.

"To be honest major I don't like this plan either. But as I said, we have limited options"

"Ok fine, but how do we know this system even has a gate"

"Because the ancient map says so"

"You mean those old rocks you had Michael and his men bring aboard"

"Exactly, I was able to decipher it and not only dose it say that there is a gate in that system but also some form of outpost" he replied excitedly.

"But a 621 year journey, will the stasis pods even work for that long?" Colonel Maxim asked.

"Of course they will. They aren't the primitive cryopods that the ED and LC use. These stasis pods generate an artificial time field that makes it so that every millionth of a second inside the field is equal to about a month in real time. Its similar to the technology they use to keep perishables like food and medicines fresh"

"Wouldn't generating that kind of field take massive amounts of power?"

"Exactly, why do you think the Phoenix is so massive" captain Hunter stated to the LC officer.

"Well at least we know we'll have plenty of supplies then"

"Ok since there are no other options at this time lets put it to a vote, all those in favour raise your hand"

-------------------

It was a close call but in the end the decision was made. It took 6 days to make all the preparations and to dock the Paris securely to the lower docking bay. As the Phoenix reached the edge of the solar system over a month later and all that remained where the last 5 people that where preparing to enter stasis.

"Is everything ready?" Liu Han asked from the Phoenix's command centre as he prepared to enter one of 5 special stasis pods that had independent power sources so the occupants could be revived easily in case of trouble. Two had been placed on the bridge of the Paris wile there was 3 placed in the Phoenix in strategic areas.

"As far as I can tell, everyone else is already in stasis and all systems here and on the Phoenix have either been set to AI controls or have maintenance Deckers manning them" Lynn replied from the bridge of the Paris as she and Sebastian prepared to enter the two loan stasis pods in the room.

"Good, have the security and atmospheric barriers on all the main walkways and critical areas been sealed off" Michael asked as he continued to run checks on all the systems before shutting down the bridge consoles.

"All the primary walkways and critical areas have been sealed off and depressurised except the bridge and the CC, we also left the maintenance and security passageways unsealed, but ALBUS will only release the encryption locks to our people if needed" Ariah replied over the com as she walked into the council chamber.

"Isn't this a little extreme? What's the odds that anyone will be able to find and board us?" Sebastian asked as he prepared the stasis pods.

"Better safe than sorry, Sebastian. Besides, a lot can happen in 600 years and this way ALBUS has a way of waking a few of us up if something goes wrong"

Sebastian seemed to think this over before replying "ok, I see the logic in that but Major Falkner wanted to build another 200 independent stasis pods for some of his special forces to use in case of emergency"

"Sebastian, both me and Ariah agreed with him and so did a lot of other council members. The only reason we didn't do it was we didn't have the time" Lynn reminded him.

"Ok people, I believe it is time we joined our brothers and sisters in stasis" Liu Han said over the com

"Ok, council chambers are secured. I'll see you on the other side"

"The Paris's bridge is secured. Sweet dreams"

"Phoenix Bridge secured. See you guys in 621 years"

"Ok ALBUS take care of our people and wake me if there is any problem" Liu Han said as he opened up his pod and prepared to enter it.

"Do not worry my friend. Me and my Droids will keep you safe" was the last thing he heard before the stasis field activated"

-------------------

**Phoenix command and control**

**459 years later**

As the stasis field deactivated he became aware that something was wrong. The maintenance and security Deckers had fallen over on the floor and they didn't look like they where getting back up, as the pods door opened he heard the alarms and noticed the command consoles where barely active. "ALBUS what is happening"

"I am sorry my friend, we are caught on the edge of some unknown anomaly that is giving off an unknown radiation that is interfering with my networks. All of my Droids are already offline and I will soon follow"

"Are the crew safe?"

"The crew are safe my friend, I am sorry to say it is your life I have endangered"

"That is unimportant, what can I do?"

"I need you to activate the reserve power cores to provide power to the stasis pods and reconfigure my backup network to restore me when power is restored. Then you will have to set your stasis pods manual controls to awaken you in fifty years"

"Fifty years?"

"Yes, I have determined it will take that long for the radiation levels to subside"

"I will activate the reserve power now, can you set the emergency pods to awaken us in 50 years" Liu Han asked as he started to feel the effects of the radiation.

"I'm afraid not my friend, my network has degraded to the point where I was barely able to awaken you" ALBUS said regrettably as hi sensors determined the radiation was having a far worst effect on Liu Hans than anticipated.

"Ok power has been diverted; I'm isolating your backup network now" he said before he started to couth up blood and fell his nose start to bleed "how long do I have"

"I am so sorry my friend, I have determined you have been exposed to over 150 sieverts" the AI said with an ashamed look on his face.

Liu Han was finding it hard to concentrate as he responded "that's 15'000 REM, I have less than an hour. I've finished, I hope to see you again before the end"

"Good bye my friend, I'm so sorry" he said before the console went dead. Liu Han attempted to make it to his pod but before he reached it he collapsed to the floor. He attempted to get up but his body gave out from the massive dose of radiation and he died soon after.

-------------------

**Colonial raptor 87**

**572 years later**

"Galactica actual, this is Athena in raptor 87. We have visual contact with the target"

"Galactica actual_ here, we hear you Athena. Is the target of Cylon Origin_?" admiral Adama's voice responded from just outside DRADIS range

"It has a resemblance to a type 1 Basestar but it's far too massive, sensors indicate that it's over 10 miles in diameter and over a mile high. Sir it's a floating city"

"_A floating ghost ship more like"_ came Starbucks voice over the wireless from her viper just to the raptors left.

"She's right sir, the place looks dead. And there is what looks like a cargo ship half the size of the Galactica docked under it" racetrack responded from the seat next to Athena's

"_Understood, be advised that the Galactica will be jumping there in 5 minutes" _the admiral said before the wireless cut out.

"What do you think it is? Some kind of Cylon trap?" racetrack asked as she gazed at the massive vessel.

"I doubt it. For the recourses it would take to build something like that would be enough to build 500 basestars" she responded

They sat in silence for a few minutes until the vessel's orbit showed a massive image on its hull "what is that? Some kind of bird?"

"It looks like its on fire, it looks beautiful" Athena replied in awe. As more of the image came into view they saw the Galactica flash into existence a few hundred meters away. As she stared closer at the image she noticed a word in an old dialect of Kobol beneath that she could barley recognise that she read out in barely a whisper "Phoenix"

(To be continued)

AN ok please RR and tell me what you think


	2. Broken world

AN ok I'm back and I'm sorry it took so long but hopefully it won't take as long for the next chapter. But I can make no promises.

For those who don't know Earth 2150 and 2160 are PC strategy games set on a dying earth where the goal of the first is to gather the resources to build ships to evacuate to Mars before time runs out and the second is explained a little at the start of this chapter.

I decided to make the history of this earth different than our own and alter facts about the games and if there is something that doesn't make sense then tell me and I will attempt to explain it better.

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way shape or form own any of the things from any movies TV shows or games Except my original characters and I didn't make any money.

Also an apology for spelling and grammar English is my first language I'm just no good at it :o)

* * *

**Search for Eden**

**Broken world**

* * *

It's an established fact that people don't dream while in stasis, that's because they aren't really asleep they're just slowed down to the point where every second can last an eternity. What's not well known is that in the millisecond that it takes for the field to fully activate there is a point where the mind believes it's on the brink between life and death; at that point people have reported seeing their lives flash before their eyes. The reason that this isn't a well known fact is that it only happens to 1 in every 10'000 people; Ariah is one such person.

-------------------

Her earlier years past in a flash, the first memory she was able to focus on was herself at 10 years old looking out the dome of the Luna city at the dying world below. She remembered seeing images of the earth before the terrorist attack that started the 3rd world war, in one attack a group of extremists had somehow managed to takeover multiple nuclear missile silos on the outskirts of Siberia. Only 3 of the original 10 missiles reached their targets but the resulting counter attacks devastated the globe. Within the span of one day 95 percent of the earths population where vaporised and the world governments with them leaving only a radioactive wasteland in their wake.

That was over a hundred years ago and 3 organisations rose to be the dominant powers in the solar system. Her own culture was the Luna Corporation, a matriarchal society that fled and colonised the moon in an attempt to leave behind the chaos that was earth. Being a pacifist nation the LC where satisfied to remain isolated on the moon and leave the people still on the earth to their own fate.

The UCS or United Civilised States where made up of survivors from the former USA as well as what was left of the Aztec and Myan commonwealths that made up the majority of South America, they later liberated the former British Isles and from there they moved into Western Europe. Because the surface was mostly a radioactive wasteland most UCS cites where underground bunkers where most citizens never saw the light of day. Possessing advanced robotic and computer technology the majority of the UCS's politicks where performed by AI's and the military was made up of android infantry and mechs.

The east was controlled by the iron fist of the Khans, A new Mongol empire known as the Eurasian Dynasty that controlled central Europe, North Africa and most of the former Soviet Union. Lacking the advanced technology of the UCS the ED made up for their disadvantage by having access to the masses of 20th and 21st century military equipment stored throughout their territory. Without a doubt the ED where the largest and most brutal of the 3 faction and life for the civilians of the ED was often short and harsh.

As she watched the devastated planet below, she couldn't forget that even as she stood there the two remaining factions on the earth where vying for dominance. The years started to pass in a blur again and the next image was of her after graduating from the LC officer's academy at age 17. That was only a year after the Eurasian Dynasty's latest atrocity; 18 months ago the UCS had the ED on the run, with the advantage of masses of expendable robot infantry and their newly developed teleportation technology it looked like the UCS couldn't loose and peace would be restored to the earth, but on the eve of their defeat the ED deployed a new weapon.

The North Pole was the location of an important UCS research and development base and it was here that the ED deployed their most terrifying weapon. The weapon was an experimental Tri-cobalt bomb of unimaginable destruction; the weapon not only destroyed the base but also doomed the planet. The blast wave from the weapon created a subspace wake that pushed the earth on a decaying orbit towards the sun.

After that the war for dominance ended and the race to evacuate the earth began. The LC's stance of pacifism was forced to end as the moon didn't poses the required recourses and they where forced to return to the earth to attain the needed materials to escape.

After that the images started to blur together again. Her memories of fighting on earth, helping to construct the LC evacuation fleet, the flight to mars, the construction of the first Martian city and then the war with the ED that followed. How she led a mission to liberate prisoners from the ED penal colony on Titan where she first met Lynn.

As they became closer to the present the images became more vivid, she remembered the horror of fighting Van Troffs aliens for the first time when they overran her base, if Michael hadn't shown up when he did with an offer of a temporary truce then her and Lynn wouldn't have made it off that base alive. After she agreed to the truce both her and Michaels forces hunted down the creatures and her forces where able to destroy the enemy base.

After that she realised that the LC leadership was just as corrupt as that of the ED, so her, Lynn and Sebastian attempted to steal a shuttle from the mars space port in order to leave mars. Along the way they discovered several prison camps full of Edenites, after she freed them they helped her infiltrate the space port and to steal a shuttle.

Once in orbit their luck held and they found a fully functional LC orbital centre that was unmanned wile it underwent maintenance. After leaving orbit the Edenites convinced her to help liberate the Titan penal colony in order to free several thousand Edenite prisoners, including their leader Liu Han.

After two days of heavy combat she managed to free all of the prisoners except the high priority ones held at the main ED fortress, when she broke thru the defences she not only found Liu Han and several more of the Edenite leadership but Michael Falkner and over 300 of his most loyal soldiers that where sentenced with him by the EDs corrupt leadership. After that all she remembered was discovering the Phoenix and using it as a mobile fortress as they gathered support for their rebellion before heading to Io and hopefully a new life on Eden, sadly her memory played out in exquisite detail as she relived her failure that meant they would never reach Eden in her life time.

* * *

**Admirals quarters BS Galactica**

"So they've found nothing." Tigh said after Felix Gaeta had finished giving the report from the salvage team.

"Nothing usable sir. Starbuck reports that they have only been able to access a few rooms and corridors so far and chief Tyrol is still attempting to restore power."

"You said nothing usable, what did they find?" Roslin asked from her seat next to the admiral.

"Besides hundreds of disabled robots and all of that equipment all over the place. We found several hundred gallons worth of containers with an unknown liquid in, we did what few tests we were capable of but we haven't been able to identify it. We have also found several cashes of ammunition." Felix replied

"And we can't use any of it." Adama asked after a few moments of silence.

"We have no idea what most of the equipment is, let alone how to use it and the ammunition's a completely different calibre than anything we use."

"Are we sure this isn't some form of Cylon trap." Cornel Tigh asked.

"We're positive sir; both chief Tyrol and Athena have confirmed that both the ship and the robots are not of Cylon origin."

"Ye well I still don't like it. That thing is massive and there is no way of knowing what's on it."

"We haven't seen any sign of them in over a year and we can't afford to pass up this opportunity." Roslin said as she looked to the admiral for support.

"Agreed, we're lucky we've lasted this long but if we don't stop to repair and resupply then the fleet wont last another month."

"That's why I don't understand why we're wasting our time here instead of searching this system."

"Would you like to answer that mister Gaeta?"

"There's some form of radiation that is originating just outside this system that is creating serious problems with our DRADIS. That combined with the size of this system means that if we wanted to do a full survey it would take 20-30 percent of our remaining Tylium supply." stated Felix who didn't look like he liked the idea of using so much of their fuel reserves than either the Admiral or the cornel.

"We can not afford to use that much of our reserves when there's no guarantee that we will be able to replenish them. There is a chance that there is usable fuel or materials that would save us the risk." Adama said, he didn't like the idea that he and his people where forced into grave robbing a ghost ship but he knew this was an opportunity that his people couldn't afford to miss.

"That's a bit risky Bill, we don't even know if the ship runs on Tylium, even if it did its possible it ran out decades ago."

Adama nodded in agreement before replying "I know Saul, but we don't really have much choice. You've seen the reports, only a handful of ships in the fleet where designed for prolonged deployments and even they are starting to wear down."

"Ok fine, let's just hope they find something."

* * *

**Phoenix auxiliary power control Node 225 alpha, deck 225 council section. **

Chief Tyrol had been working on activating the generator for the better part of 3 days and he still felt like he was getting no wear. Every time he believed he had activated it some form of error message would appear and shut the whole system down.

He was just about to give in and head back to the raptor to get some sleep when he heard footsteps echoing down the main hallway. "It's about time you lot showed up. Cally and I have been working on this piece of crap all night"

"Sorry, another raptor broke down and we had to wait for another" Helo said as he looked over Cally's shoulder to look at the only active console they had found on the ship so far.

Tyrol looked over his shoulder to Athena to see how bad it was, at the look on her face he knew it was terrible "that's it. If we don't get this thing working soon then I'm heading back, we've been gone less than a week and this is the second Raptor to fall apart, and that's not counting the 4 vipers."

"Yes well you said the same thing yesterday and we're still here. How's Nicky and Hera doing?" Cally replied with a smile as she looked at looked to Athena.

"Cranky. They haven't given Dee or Billy a rest in two days." She replied with a grin "well they did want to know what it was like to have a child, so now they know."

Helo looked from his wife to Cally "you two are having far too much enjoyment out of this." He said and the only reply he got was an evil smile from his wife. After that he turned to the foreign writings on the screen that Cally was sitting in front of "can you actually read that."

"No but Galen's just got me writing down the error messages for Athena to translate. So far I've got 16 different messages." She replied as she handed Athena the notepad. "Understand any of it."

Athena started to read thru the pages of the notebook and started to nod her head "not all of it but enough to get gist of it."

"Dose it say why it doesn't fraking start?"

"I think so. It looks like its saying that there's not enough reserve power to restart the emergency generators." She said sounding shocked.

"I thought that the displays said that the reserve power could produce enough energy to run the Galactica for a week! How can that not be enough to start a generator?" Tyrol said from the other side of the console.

Athena had replaced Cally at the console and was trying to understand the problem "oh my." She said as she found the answer.

"What is it?" Tyrol asked with a notable amount of dread in his voice.

"It looks like the main problem is that the power reserves are down to 2 percent. And it looks like there is a safety protocol that prevents any power transfers after it drops below 5 percent." She replied in disbelief.

"So if it's just low on power cant we just hook it up to one of the Galactica's portable generators to provide the initial charge." She looked at Helo and began to consider his idea. "It could work but we'd need at least 3 of them. It looks like this generator is connected to a network of 35 others all over the ship and we'd need to start them all simultaneously."

"Why do we need to start them all at once? Can't we just bring them online a few at a time?" Cally asked.

"Probably but I don't know enough about this system to start playing with it. The system was designed to start up in a particular way and attempting to circumvent it could be dangerous." She said without turning from the monitor.

"How dangerous?"

Athena thought carefully before answering "Well they could have designed the generators to activate this way to save the time and effort of manually activate all of them. On the other hand they may work this way because they are required to work this way as a safety precaution and attempting to activate just one of them could cause some form of overload."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I can't be sure because we don't even know what type of generators they are. They could use anything from a tylium generator to a nuclear reactor for all we know." She replied irritably.

"So I guess that I should go and contact the Galactica and get them to send over the generators." Helo said from next to Tyrol who replied "That's not going to be easy to convince the admiral. Those generators are the only independent power source we have."

"Yes well lets hope that what's behind those airlocks are worth it and we aren't going to waste a lot of time and recourses fore nothing." Helo said as he headed towards the door.

"Ok we can save some time if we get started on an adapter so we can connect the generators straight to the power grid." Tyrol said as he and Cally started opening Hatches looking for somewhere to tap in to the power grid.

* * *

**18 hours later**

It took just over 7 hours to convince admiral Adama to agree and to arrange for the generators to be transferred from the Galactica's storage bay to the Phoenix's power control node. After another 8 hours of trial and error they finally managed to activate the ships emergency generators and release the locks on a few of the security doors.

After receiving additional crew from the Galactica Helo, Athena and Tyrol started to lead teams to search thru the newly accessible areas. Chief Tyrol had been walking for an hour and so far only a handful of the doors they had passed would open and none of them held anything of value as far as he could tell.

* * *

**Phoenix secondary AI control centre, deck 15.**

As backup power was restored to the crippled ship the computer core finally reactivated and began to check the ships status.

System restoring Phoenix AI ALBUS. Primary core disabled, restoring from secondary backup. AI restoring estimate 27 minutes for AI restoration, beginning systems check.

Primary power grid - off line.

Auxiliary power grid - operating at 48 percent and stable.

Reserve power - 4 percent and recharging.

Propulsion - nonresponsive.

Weapons - nonresponsive.

Shields - nonresponsive.

Tactical systems - nonresponsive.

Sensors - nonresponsive.

Communications - nonresponsive.

Internal defences - nonresponsive.

Internal sensors - operating at 24 percent, partial coverage on decks 5-421.

Command network - disabled, no control over any systems outside deck 15.

Maintenance systems - off line. No contact with maintenance Deckers or construction drones.

Security status - compromised, unidentified bio signatures detected on deck 225 sections alpha 038 thru delta 197, security drones and internal defences are nonresponsive.

Attempt to engage auto wakeup procedure for Phoenix command and security staff has failed, no response from residential or military sections, attempting to revive emergency command pods.

ECBSC1 is nonresponsive, internal sensors are no longer able to detect Liu Hans bio signature.

ECBSC2 is nonresponsive, network connection lost with council section.

ECBSC3 responding, beginning to revive Major Falkner.

ECBSC4 and 5 are nonresponsive, network connection lost with the Paris.

Primary system checks completed, ship is currently at 2 percent.

Time left until AI restoration 11 minutes.

Time left until Major Falkner's revival 15 minutes.

* * *

**Phoenix deck 225 council section.**

Tyrol was leading one of his former deckhands turned pilot Diana Seelix and 3 of the Galactica's marines thru the near empty halls that only had the occasional terminal or a few of the inactive robots that looked like they haven't moved in decades. After travailing down a new corridor thru a recently opened airlock they had finally found something.

As they approached the room they noticed how different the doors where from the rest they had seen on the ship so far, instead of the plain metallic doors with a coulord strip with text and numbers on it that retracted into the walls when open there was two ornate frames around two stained-glass doors that opened into the room as they approached. The doors opened to a set of descending steps into a large circular room with several rows of seats that circled the room that resembled a small stadium or more likely a temple or quorum chamber. As they entered the dark room the room the glass ceiling began to glow and covered the room in what felt like natural light. In the centre of the floor was a large circular wooden table with a glass like centre and several terminals built into the wooden outer section in front of each of the chairs.

As they reached the bottom of the steps they noticed a second door similar to the larger double doors they entered thru. Tyrol was about to go around the table and see what was on the other side of the room when he noticed one of the terminals was active and went to get a closer look. The terminal was filled with text that looked like some form of list with the bottom line highlighted; it looked like it was simply a monitor with no controls but the bottom section was a panel with several unfamiliar symbols, and one of the symbols was flashing.

"What do you think some kind of touch screen interface?" Diana asked as she looked over his shoulder. "Looks that way. If this is some types of meting or quorum chamber then maybe this list are their records." He replied.

"There's only one way to find out. I doubt it could be anything too dangerous."

"Easy for you to say. If it blows up the ship I'm the one they'll hang." He replied with a grin as he taped the flashing symbol. Immediately the screen cleared as new text began streaming down and the glass in the centre of the table began to glow and a holographic screen appeared above the glass and new text appeared.

After a few second the text vanished and they heard a soft feminine voice speaking a foreign language that originated from the console. "**You are attempting to access an automated message from council member Liu Han, do you whish to continue."**

"Did anyone understand that?"

"Not a word."

Before theycould decide what to do the computer spoke again** "command unknown. Please select language to begin translation?"**

"I think it sounded similar to a language some of the old priests on Gemenon used to speak." One of the marine privates said.

"You didn't happen to learn it did you?" The corporal asked.

"No sir. Only members of their order where permitted to learn it."

After they talked for a few more minutes the computer spoke again** "partial match found in multiple ancient languages database. Please continue to speak while UT adapts to new language."**

"Ok maybe we should call for Athena?"

"Fine with me" Tyrol said as he grabbed his radio. "Tyrol to Athena… Athena come in please… Tyrol to Helo. Is anybody receiving this?"

"Do you think something's happened to them sir?" one of the marines asked after they received no reply.

"I don't think so. Even if something happened to both Athena's and Helo's teams without them getting a warning out we should still be receiving a signal from the Galactica."

"He's right. The radio signals might not be able to penetrate too many of these walls."

"Or maybe this room is shielded to prevent listening devices." Diana said after taking another look around the room "it would make sense if this was where their leadership met."

Tyrol was about to ask one of the marines to try and get a signal from outside the door when the computer spoke again but this time they understood. "Translations complete. New language file added to universal translator, please name your language."

"I don't like this sir. How'd this thing learn Kobol?" one of the marines said as he looked at the console warily. "Kobol language file saved. Please report any error in translation. Do you wish me to play the message?"

Tyrol was going over what he'd just witnessed and was trying to determine if it was an AI or not, a couple of years ago he would have recoiled at the thought of interacting with one but since the revelation that he was technically one made him think twice. "Are you an AI?"

"Negative, I am a user command interface program." The female voice responded.

"What's the difference?" Seelix muttered not expecting the computer to respond. "Current definitions of an AI require that it possesses the ability of independent thought as well as have the ability to evolve beyond its base programming, a user command interface program is simply a program that is designed for a specific purpose and is bound by the parameters of its base code."

"What was the message you mentioned?"

"There is an automated message from council member Liu Han. Do you wish to play it?"

"Ok, let's hear it." after that new text began to stream down again before being replaced by the image of a man who looked to be in his late fifties.

the old man had short grey hair and was looking out at the room with a slight smile on his face "My dear friends, if this message is playing then it is because the ship can no longer register my life signs and it is my hope that you are the ones to access this message, but if it is not the case then I have arranged for a copy of this message to play the next time you access your personal consoles. I cannot say that I am not sadden by the thought of my passing before the conclusion of our journey but I can say that the moments of light I have shared with you all over the last few months where welcomed contrast to the years of darkness that have plagued us all since the loss of our world."

"For my brethren of the Edenites I have left a separate message that I hope you will play once you reach a new world to call home, my only request is that you lay my remains to rest on a real world and not to set me adrift in the endless ocean that is space."

"to my dear friend Ariah, I can not tell you how much I regret our first meeting, I knew that my actions where wrong but I let myself believe that it was for the greater good. I know that it is no excuse but I am glad that your beauty is matched by your intelligence and your skill on the battlefield. I have no doubt that with you and Michael leading our people that you will get them to safely our new home. "

"to major Falkner, I cannot express how enjoyable it has been to make your acquaintance and that I haven't heard of courage and passion such as yours since the fall of the western alliance and the beginning of our worlds final days. you are a honourable man major and I know that you will do what is necessary for the good of our people."

"to Lynn, Sebastian and David I must say I will miss our discussions and especially our occasional chess tournaments. A pettier man may have decided to rub in the fact that I won four of the last five but thankfully we all know that I am above such things." he said with a kindly smile before continuing. "Lynn and David I must ask that you aid captain Ariah in restraining major Falkner next time he attempts to injure poor Sebastian. And Sebastian, I suggest that you either learn some discretion in regards to other people or that you find a very good combat instructor, I dare say that you will need one." he finished with a smile that seemed to have left him lost in thought. "I know our journey has not been an easy one but I implore you to remember my friends that you are the leaders of what may be the last of humanity by this point, it will be you who our people look to for guidance and I know that you will not lead them astray. goodbye and know that I will be watching over you." after he finished talking his image seemed to dissolve back into the console and the alien text reappeared.

"Sir. Do you think this is the ship the 13th colony used to flee Kobol?" the private asked his face had paled significantly.

"I doubt it."

"How can you be sure sir, you heard the message."

"Yes I did, and at no point did they mention Kobol or Earth. Besides this ships technology looks compliable to our own if not more advanced." Tyrol said to the private.

"He's right Vance. we shouldn't jump to conclusions." The sergeant told him before turning to Tyrol, "what should we do now sir, should we try and contact Athena and tell her we found something?"

"In a minute, I want to see what's thru their first." He replied as he pointed to the other door he noticed earlier. As they approached the door opened and the lights started to turn on and they could see several consoles and displays, as he entered the room his attention was immediately drawn to the stasis chamber and its occupant. "What in Hades is that thing?"

"I don't know but she doesn't look like she's dead." Diana said as she took a closer look at the blue haired woman in the chamber.

One of the marines stood next to her and looked in the chamber. "Ok she isn't breathing so I don't know what are you talking about. And why the frak is her hair that colour?"

"Well this things a little elaborate for a coffin and I'm no expert but that looks like a medical display and I'm guessing that means there's a heartbeat." She said as she pointed to a monitor on the chamber door with the alien text and what looks like a green heart and several sets of numbers besides it. "What do you think chief, a cryogenics chamber?"

Tyrol had been checking the chamber out since he entered the room and shook his head as he answered "no way, it may be something similar but she isn't frozen so I doubt its cryogenics. I think we should get Sharon down here to take a look at it." He looked to the sergeant and asked if he would stay to guard the room with one of his men and the he would take Diane and the other marine and try and contact the others.

* * *

**Phoenix bridge, deck 15.**

As the chambers stasis field lowered he was disorientated but like Liu Han before him he immediately knew that something was wrong. There was no sign of battle damage but the bridge looked it had been severely crippled, the deackers looked like their power cells had been completely depleted and most of the consoles where blank, he turned to the damage display monitor at the back of the bridge and it showed that critical systems all over the ship where either offline or disabled and that the computer had lost control of the network on all decks except deck 15.

"I should of known, I go to sleep for a couple of centuries and the whole ship goes to hell." the Major said to himself. "I'm afraid it is much worse than you think my friend." Replied a voice from behind him and he turned to see ALBUS above the projector besides the commanders chair. "So what went wrong?"

"We passed thru a dense radiation field that crippled the ship and disabled my primary core. I'm sorry to say that I'm sorry to say that my error forced Liu Han into a situation that cost him his life." ALBUS said with a notable amount of pain in his voice. "I must also report that we have been boarded by a group of unknown humans."

Michael was brought out of his shock at hearing that Liu Han was dead as he heard that the ship had been boarded "what! how? we were supposed to be in lockdown, how did they get in?" Michael said as he slammed his hands down on the console on either side of the projector.

"Several key areas automatically unsealed when we lost primary power, that includes a few of the secondary docking bays."

Michael resisted the urge to swear as he replied "oh that's just perfect, have you woken up the others yet?"

"I'm afraid not. as you can see from the damage report my control over the ship and its systems are limited to this deck and as you know you were the only sleeper on deck 15. "

"So they have to be revived manually, that will take forever."

"I'm afraid not major, my records indicate that nearly all military and security personnel are either on board the Paris or in the residential or barracks sections of decks 85 thru 279, and as you know those are core sections and as such are still in total lockdown."

"Oh for crying out loud! That means that the armories are in lockdown as well. is there any good news." Michel asked as he slumped into the command chair in the middle of the room.

"Yes there is some good news, all of the military grade weapons are in the armories and are currently unavailable but the doors to the security stations are simply code locked and I can download the security codes into a datapad as well as the codes to the maintenance and security corridors."

"Well I guess that some armor and a few sonic grenades are better than nothing, is there any other good news?" The major said not sounding very enthusiastic about it.

"Yes as a matter of fact. As I said nearly all combat personnel are in the core, but my records indicate that 3 special forces companies have redeployed to stasis chambers in 9 security stations outside the ships core on decks 160, 240 and 320. the facilities are not on the standard schematics for security purposes but I can give you the means to locate and enter the facilities on your datapad." The hologram stated as he noted the slowly growing grin on the majors face.

"So there's half a battalion of special forces hiding all over the ship, let me take a guess and say that they're not UCS troops, well at least not originally." Michel said as he stood up and went to see the locations of the formally secret basses that where being displayed on the main monitor.

"Correct major, the forces are the 1st 2nd and 3rd legions under captain David M Hunter formally of the British resistance."

"Oh I knew there was a reason I liked him." he said with a laugh before he suddenly realised something "Hay wait a minute, with all of the transporter stations down how am I supposed to get there?"

"Do not worry my friend, the transporter system may be offline but the cargo lifts are still operational."

"Good. download a root and all of the required access codes for me to get to the council chamber first and then whichever security station captain Hunters in." Michael said as he pulled a pair of stunners and a datapad out of the equipment locker near the security station.

"I would advise against that course of action Michael. internal sensors indicate that the unregistered humans gained entry thru shuttle bay alpha 225 and are currently contained in sections alpha 038 thru delta 197." ALBUS said as he detected a notable increase in the majors pulse and blood pressure. "Are you saying that we may have a couple of dozen enemy troops onboard and they control the counsel sections where Ariah is. why the hell didn't you tell me that to start with."

The face of the old hologram became deathly serious as he looked at the major "I needed you to know the whole situation before you ran off and got yourself captured or killed."

Michael knew the old coot had him there but decided to disagree just for the sake of it "so little faith, you really think I would do something like that?"

A smile returned to the old man's face "I have access to all of your personnel files from the captured ED Dropships. I know you would have, just like I know captain Ariah would do the same for you. It is simply in your nature and that is why I trusted you with the safety of my crew, it is also why I know you will do the right thing."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't go and get shot at until I have a couple legionnaires backing me up so just download what I need." Michael said as he turned on his datapad. As the maps and codes finished downloading he brought up the root to the first security station. "Ok it looks like I have a good 4 miles worth of walking so I better get started."

To be continued

* * *

Ok there it is, proof that am not dead, just a bad case of writers block.

Also for those who are interested I have finally started work on lost colony chapter 12 and I am about half way thru a new chapter of family ties but I am not sertain when I will have them finished. :o)


End file.
